


Brotherhood

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Loki and Thor are together at the end of Ragnarok.





	Brotherhood

**Brotherhood  
** By CC  
October, 2017 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made, and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon. 

I just watched Thor Ragnarok, and got inspired to write a short story. :)

* * *

They were going back to Earth, and Loki knew that once there he would betray Thor again, because he loved and hated his brother at the same time. Maybe hate was too strong a word to define what he felt for the now King of Asgard. Loki had accepted it, for the time being, and he wanted to believe that everything would be all right between them until his nature kicked in again.

He was the God of Mischief, after all, and he would always look for ways to thwart Thor’s efforts to protect the people of a place like Earth. At the same time he was a Prince of Asgard, and he had been unable to leave their people behind. He had saved them, and he had fought with Thor, and it had felt good. 

What was he going to do with this warm feeling of brotherhood? When Thor said that it would be better if they did not see each other again, Loki felt pain. It did not stop him from trying to sell his brother to the Grand Master. It was madness to return to Asgard with Hella loose.

Yet he returned, and was glad when Heimdall greeted him.

Loki had exiled Heimdall, after all.

There was Odin too, who had pardoned him, and even praised his spell, reminding Loki of Frigga.

Odin was no saint, neither was Loki; but when Hella said that he spoke like his father… like Odin, Loki felt pride.

Frigga had been his true mother; that Loki could not deny that. She had protected him, and taught him magic. She had opened her arms to him and never made any difference between Loki and Thor. 

She had died protecting that mortal that Thor brought to Asgard, while Loki was imprisoned and unable to do anything to help her. 

He would have given his life for her…

“Are you all right, brother?”

Loki half-smiled, “I am always all right, brother.”

Thor looked at him, and for a moment Loki feared that his brother would hug him, like he had done when Loki returned. The moment passed, though, and Thor just stood at his side.

“I miss her too.”

“How do you know?”

“I was always able to see when you were upset.”

“Not when I was about to betray you, though.”

Thor laughed. “You are right, but I have learned. Come now. There are many things that we need to discuss.”

“Are we still going back to Midgard?”

This time Thor placed an arm around Loki’s shoulders, and dragged him along. “I will protect you, brother.”

“I don’t need protection from those puny mortals!”

“You could start by not calling them puny mortals.”

“But they are puny mortals!”

“Remember when Hulk defeated you?”

Loki frowned. “He did the same to you in Sakaar.”

Thor grinned. “But I defeated him.”

“Do you believe he is dead?”

Thor’s expression changed. “I hope he is alive. Banner has tried to kill himself many times, and the Hulk never allowed it.”

“This was Fenrir…”

“I know. All I can do is hope.”

Loki nodded, and followed Thor into the ship’s command room. Heimdall and Valkyrie were there, along with Korg. They had work to do and for now Loki was content with his place in the ship.


End file.
